1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural germicidal compositions which are effective for inhibiting seed diseases, soil diseases and plant diseases economically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The diseases of seeds, soils, crop plants and fruits, especially seed diseases and soil diseases are caused by pathogenic microorganisms such as Basidiomycetes, e.g., Rhizoctonia Solani; Fungi Imperfecti, e.g., Fusarium sp. and other disease germs, e.g., Pythium sp., Typhula incarnate, Verticillium sp., Aphanomyces sp., Sclerotinia sp. and Phytophthora and the like. Heretofore, organic mercury compounds such as ethylmercuric phosphate, 2-methoxyethylmercuric chloride have been used as agricultural germicides for seed diseases and soil diseases. However, because organic mercuric compounds adversely effect the central nervous system and splanchnic organs, e.g., hepatopathia, the use of the compounds has been prohibited. On the other hand, bis-(dimethylthiocarbamoyl)disulfide (TMTD), methyl N-[1-(butylcarbamoyl)2-benzimidazol]carbamate (Benomyl), pentachloronitrobenzene (PCNB) and the like have been used instead of the organic mercury compounds. However, these compounds have disadvantages in that they are effective only for some pathogenic microorganisms, they possess phytotoxicity and their germicidal effects are adversely influenced by unsatisfactory durability. These compounds do not possess the germicidal effects of the organic mercury compounds. A need therefore, continues to exist for agricultural germicides which effectively inhibit these diseases.